


LOCAL GAY DEMONS HAUNT RANDOM CITIZENS

by pvppy_cat



Category: Tumblr fuckboys
Genre: Aiden's got the big muscles, Clusterfuck plot, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slight but descriptive NSFW, Small Penis, abs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvppy_cat/pseuds/pvppy_cat
Summary: Rom and Nathan are dead so they do something fun ;)





	LOCAL GAY DEMONS HAUNT RANDOM CITIZENS

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend Rom uwusuwususuwus

Rom rose up from his corpse that was still rotting on the ground next to the fire place, at soon Nathan followed him. Rom turned to him, and meaningfully said,

"Yooooo babe you wanna haunt these assholes" 

Nathan's eyes sparkled like the sugoi anime waifu he was. "Of course...Rom-Kun.." ROM then slapped him. "Please stop your weeb phase is supposed to be over" Nathan's eyes started crying, but Rom ignored it, and floated over to Aiden's room.

"hwre we go òwó!!!" He said, and went inside of the room.

His eyes scanned over all the Sonic X posters that were hung on the wall, and all the VoreMags that were near the lotion and tissues on Aiden's desk. 

Nathan sent over, and swallowed all of the magazines, saving them for later. And then followed Rom to Aiden's bed.

"Let's do it, it's not homo if it's in the dark" and then Rom fiddly darn teleported Aiden into the living room. 

"wait wtf are you doing, B???" Nathan asked, puzzled as to why his boyf riend was doing this.

"Because Lex told me these bitches have been having tension for over 98 years so I am doing our meme satan's work." Rom replied. 

Then, they left because plot OK.

Suddenly, Aiden woke up from his Minecraft wet dream, and looked around, his eyes landing on the sugar rushed bitch next to him.

"Joel wtf why am I here did you drug me" 

"Nah some demon dudes that look like Rom and Nathan teleported you here" 

"Wtf??? Why"

"Because it's September bitch idfk why are you asking me? Also Lex wanted them too"

"oh" to be honest he wasn't even surprised.

"yeah you fucking dumbass" Joel replied

Aiden was offended, how dare this battery dick ass cheesefucker say he was a dumbass!"-8$8$8$

Unfortunately, he couldn't come up with a witty comeback so he just gracefully replied, "fuck you"

"Tbh I would let you....no homo lol XD~~~~~~" Joel said because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Omg...you love me too?????" Aiden replied meaningfully

"wait what" Joel replied lovingly, and Aiden's eyes teared up, "I can't believe out of all these years of mucking around you actually wanna muck around" oh my god

Aiden then kissed him!!! With his MOUTH!!!!! And then he held Joel's hand. 

Suddenly, Lex, Nathan and Rom walked in on this sinful act. "nice" said Rom as Lex pulled out his phone to take a picture of this sexual crisis. "If you don't buy me a subscription to Brazzers I will end your life by posting this on Tumblr." 

"Shit" said Aiden


End file.
